The invention relates to a nozzle support with a cap for a headlight washer device, a nozzle support assembly, and a method of making nozzle support assembly.
The cap is arranged on the nozzle support by a ball-and-socket joint and can thus align in the car body opening in such a way that the body opening in the retracted position of the nozzle support is closed with an even joint configuration and/or flush with the surface.
The task of the invention is to further develop the familiar nozzle support.
This task is resolved with the embodiments described as follows.
The present invention involves connecting the cap via at least one elastic element or via at least one swiveling axis with the nozzle support in such a way that after each cleaning operation and the subsequent movement of the nozzle support into its retracted position, the cap autonomously aligns along the edge of the body opening. This allows a tolerance compensation between the cap and the body part, independent from temperature conditions, tolerances and aging-related deformations of the affected polymer parts. Additionally, complex adjustment processes during the initial assembly or during repairs are eliminated because the centering of the cap in or along the body opening occurs automatically via the elastic elements or the swiveling axis/axes.